A Pikmin's Value Of Life
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette look after a bunch of Pikmin when they come across various enemies that want to eat them! And Petey Piranha... is just doing something.
1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was tuning out Toadette farting as Petey Piranha was doing a samba dance, with the Pikmin all cheering on as this was happening at the Forest of Hope.

"Are you done given these plants methane yet?" Dry Bowser sighed as he had a fan with him to repel the stench.

Toadette was fanning the air as she blushed, uite amazed at how sloppy her flatulence could be. "Oh just about! I always have cans of beans staked with me whenever I go out on an adventure!"

The Pikmin were enjoying the stinky fungi fumes as they were fully blossoming, with them all crowding the girl as Dry Bowser looked ahead to see a Bulborb approaching Toadette. She gasped as she was quick to aim her smelly butt at the beast, who bellowed as it gobbled her up. Dry Bowser clenched his fists as he chucked his skull at the creature, causing it to spit her out.

"Well that was an experience I don't wanna do ever again!" Toadette admitted as she was shivering.

Dry Bowser placed his right bony hand on his skull as he sighed. "You're telling me, but at least we don't have to worry-"

And then an Emperor Bulbous appeared, gobbling up the entire Pikmin as Petey stopped dancing. Toadette screamed as Dry Bowser chucked his bones at the queen, which didn't do anything as it munched the duo, leaving only the mutant plant as it moved away further into the forest of assorted creatures.

"Did you see that?" Captain Olimar said while taking notes, with Alph shaking in shock as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser and Toadette were running from the Empoeror Bulbob that they just escaped from after having combined their skills to get their ways out of the beast, with Petey Piranha relaxing on the grassy hill overlooking Onett as a brawl was occuring, with the duo spotting a bunch of Pikmin not wanting to partake in battle with their captains.

"We have to do something about that creature." Dry Bowser spoke as he was looking at the guts spilled onto his bones from being inside a stomach, with his disdain for them getting dirty being visible. "I don't want to be made into a snack again."

"Oh I agree!" Toadette spoke up as she pulled out her treasure tracker and replaced her soaked normal dress. "I already make messes as it is, but I don't want to be trapped in something like that!"

Dry Bowser wasn't even able to make a disgted comment as he noticed a Burrowing Snagret emerging from the ground and attacking the Smashers, with another popping up and plucking Toadette. Dry Bowser chucked his bones at the bird as it went back into the ground, with Toadette screaming in pain. Looking up to see a bunch of Pikmin willing to follow him, the skeletal reptile went down the hole to chase after the ground based bird, willing to get his best friend back.

"Is it just me, or are those fellas being involved in more of these stories?" Shulk asked while he was relaxing in his shorts, screaming as he got snatched by a different Burrowing Snagret as another broke apart his Monado sword.


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser managed to get Toadette back in light of the Burrowing Snagret doing its best to hold onto her, with the ground dwelling bird emerging just outside Tomodachi Island as the Pikmin were using their elemental attacks to help wear it down. Dry Bowser chucked his skull right at the bird's eye, causing it to let go of Toadette while swawking in pain and hiding back into the ground. Toadette moaned weakly as she was comforted by Dry Bowser and the Pikmin, with all of them looking up to see a bunch of Mii Fighters duking it on top of the apartment while various other Miis walked around within the apartment rooms minding their own business, with several other Miis were on the sandy shore visiting Petey Piranha at the little shop he set up, handing them delicious buttery popcorn.

"Hey kid, you feeling all right?" Dry Bowser spoke as he adjusted his skull on his bony body.

"Oof... I didn't think those creatures would be so rough." Toadette panted while brushing her pink pigtails. "That bird really is nothing but trouble."


End file.
